200
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Martin Llyod wants to produce a movie. #7 in the JackSamtogether4ever series


200

I've put everything up a year because I want the kids to be older when Sam goes to Atlantis.

#7 in the JackSamTogether4ever series.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

Sam and Jack just celebrated their four year anniversary.

JJ and Jake were three years and eight months old. Sam had gotten pregnant a month after the incident with the alternate Sg1. She had a little girl, Grace Abigail O'Neill born on November 16th at 6:30 PM. Grace was two years old now. Grace has brown hair and bright blue eyes. Sam and Jack got pregnant when Grace was a year old. Noah Teal'c O'Neill born on February 9th at 1:54 AM. He has brown hair and brown eyes. He is a year old now.

Sam had been back on duty for almost six months. She had helped in the battle in the Ori where she had been drifting in space for ten hours almost five months ago.

That had been a very traumatic experience for her but Jack had helped her through it. Jack had been amazing through all this. He even got his third star during the summer right before the battle.

Janet had her baby, Kathryn Claire Jackson, after Catherine Langford and Daniel's mother Claire. She also had a boy eighteen months later, Nicholas Jonathon Jackson. Kathryn is three years and two months and Nicholas is 18 months old.

Teal'c and Ish'ta were finally able to live off base in an apartment that the SGC, IOA, and Pentagon set up for aliens seeking refuge on earth.

They have twins, a boy and a girl. Pri'tr (pronounced pre-tire) and Ha'di both are now two years old.

Cam and Caroline had been married for fourteen years.

There kids were Ian 13, Trenton12, Henry 10,Roman 9,Caleb 7, Anna 6. They had another girl a year ago. Erin Kimberly Lam. Caroline had her tubes tied and Cam got nipped in the bud. Seven kids was enough for them.

Today was special. Not really but they were all humouring Cam. It was going to be his two hundredth trip through the gate.

Everyone had seemed surprised that he had been counting but they should have been expecting it.

Then Martin Lloyd showed up. He was writing a movie or something along that line.

It had been Jacks idea to have Martin ask for Sg1's help. She was so going to kill him when she saw him next.

"What's wrong with that?" Martin asked after they read the first part of the second act.

"For one it's Star Trek and two it's stupid." Cam said.

Sam walked up the stairs into the briefing room.

"Please tell me it's fixed." Cam quite nearly begged.

"Sorry guy's the capacitors are over loading before they are engaging." Sam said before going into a long winded explanation.

"Oh good one. Can you repeat that?" Martin asked excitingly.

"No." Sam said.

"Well hurry up and fix it." Cam whispered in a strained voice.

"I'll be right back." Sam started to go back.

"Sit down Colonel." Vala said.

Sam sat down.

They began to read the script again.

This took two hours. They were almost done the script.

"Guess who?" A voice said from the door way.

"Hey Jack." Sam said.

Jack gulped. Sam looked angry.

"So having fun?"

Sg1 was glaring at him, except Vala. She was actually enjoying this.

"I'll kill you later." Sam said.

"But I'm the father of your children." Jack bargained.

"Oh just you see." Sam said crossing her arms.

"Ma'am, The gate has been repaired." Walter came bounding up the stairs.

"Thank you." Cam said. Teal'c approached him and to everybody's surprise, hugged the technician.

"Okay people, let's head out." Cam said.

Everybody, including Jack and Landry were heading through the gate. Soon Walter, Janet and Caroline joined them. Martin decided not to join them.

"Happy Mitchell's two hundredth everybody!" Jack said and they all stepped through the gate.

/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/

So next up: In Atlantis. Got any key episodes for that series, I'm open to suggestion. All I have is Reunion and trio.


End file.
